Truth and Dare Gone Wrong
by Emobitch1996
Summary: we've all had a humorous truth and dare but what happens when you shouldn't have chosen dare? the whole gang plays Truth & Dare and bella gets to spend an hour alone in an old HAUNTED house.my 1st story so give me some love and R&R
1. Chapter 1

"It'll be fun. I promise"

"I'm not falling for that one again, Alice. Last time I ended up telling Jessica Stanley that I loved her and she admitted that she masturbated picturing my face? " I said as I made a gagging sound.

Alice tried her best not to laugh but failed miserably. "Of course I remember. We'll crank it down a notch. But do it for me? Jazz is coming and I don't wanna be alone with that bitch Rosalie." Jazz was Alice' crush since forever and this was the year he noticed her. But that happened only because his twin, Rosalie, got in a relationship with her older brother Emmet Cullen.

I sighed and said "Okay. But we'll play truth and dare. No seven minutes in heave. No confessions. And definitely no spin the bottle."

"Sure, sure" said Jacob Black. He was one of the persons you just HAD to love. But only in a brotherly way.

We all lived in the same neighbourhood and went to the same school. Only that Jazz, Rosalie and Emmet were seniors while me, Alice, Edward (Alice' twin), and Jacob were juniors.

However; me, Jake, Edward and Alice were inseparable. I would any day take a bullet for them and I'm sure they'll do the same for me.

So we all sat down on a group and began the game. I sat between Alice and Edward and Alice began.

"So who wants to go first? No one? Okay okay. I'll go first. I choose..." she looked around the circle wickedly, picking her victim. I and Edward held hands because we knew it was either me or him. "...Edward"

I let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding and turned to give Edward a reassuring smile. "Dare" said Edward. It was almost freaky how same we both were. Introverts since forever and that's how Alice and Jacob balanced the group out.

"I dare you to tell mom and dad that you are coming out of the closet." Alice said as she smiled evilly. The look on Edwards face was that of pure horror.

"Are you fucking kidding me Alice Mary Cullen?" roared Edward.

Did I mention we were at the Cullen's? He could do it right away. "Sweet" said Emmet fist bumping with Jasper.

Everybody laughed their asses off and even I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Alright bitches but let's see who's laughing after I'm done with you all..." Edward left with the threat hanging after him. We all crept to see and Jasper even had a cam-corder with him.

"Mom? Dad? I need to talk to you guys for a sec." Edward called out.

We soon heard a chorus of "Sure sweetheart." and "Just a moment, son" from Carlisle and Esme.

"I wanted to tell you guys something. I'm gay." Edward said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

The glass Esme was holding dropped and shattered into a million pieces and she gaped at him while Carlisle was more composed and looked thoughtful.

After a minute's silence, Carlisle said "It's that Jasper boy right?"

At that we howled with laughter and they noticed us. Damn, busted.

"Is this a part of one of your stupid truth and dare games? I should have known. It is actually quite funny, isn't it Carlisle?" said Esme.

"To say I'm glad would be the understatement of the year. Not that I'm against homosexuality." rambled Carlisle.

"Let's go back to my room. It's my turn" said Edward, grinning in my direction. So I figured that we must be pulling one on the human teddy-bear also known as Emmet.

_I am sooo looking forward to this. _I thought cheekily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Em, Truth or Dare?" Edward asked trying to suppress his laughter because it was always the same godamn answer.

"You hurt my feelings, bro." Emmet whined "Who do you think I am? That fucktard Jacob? Bring on the dare bitch!"

"Hey! Im right here you ass!" Jake whacked Emmet's head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Emmet said rubbing his head.

I swear Esme let him gnaw on the lead paint on his cradle otherwise who can explain how a Cullen turned out just so fucking stupid. But hey, he was hilarious sometimes.

"Every fucking time" both Alice and Jazz muttered together. Their heads went up and they smiled at each other shyly.

I don't get it how they don't realise how they are SO made for each other.

_I give you 3 weeks and they'll be together._ Edward texted me.

I gave him an eyebrow. Since when did he takeover Alice's job of prediction? I let it slide 'cause I was too keyed up for Emmet's dare.

"So Em, I dare you to kiss Jasper for a whole minute-" Ed began but was interrupted by us girls laughing. Well, except Rose. I swear to god girl needs to loosen up a bit.

"No" yelled Alice and Jasper at the same time.

Alice began to blush furiously as she realised that her thought wasn't in her head as she'd intended while the others laughed their asses off.

"Subtle" Jacob said while covering it with a cough.

It made us laugh harder but me, Jake and Ed toned it down for Alice's sake 'cause she looked as if she was almost of on the verge of tears.

"I said so because it'll be embarrassing for Em and Rose definitely wouldn't wanna watch that. But its okay if you don't need my help. I'll just wait for the floor to swallow me or a dinosaur to eat me..." Alice blabbered.

Alice had a habit of ranting in embarrassing situations and I was glad I wasn't her. So I joined it. "Obviously guys Edward has more to his dare while you all rudely interrupted him"

Edward continued "As I was saying, in front of mom. Let me complete. As mom already thinks Jazz is gay, we might as well make the most of it."

So it was decided that I would go downstairs and ask Esme to come upstairs and act completely nonchalant. And I would time it such that she would enter just as Em went in for the smooch.

Everything was going as per the plan when Em did something which will be burnt in my memory forever. He grabbed Jaspers ass. Oh god.

Alice couldn't stand it anymore and pulled jasper and kissed him. Hard. It was so intimate that I had to look away. But jasper remained unresponsive. Maybe he was shocked or something.

Then he cupped Alice' face and planted a wet one on her mouth and they left.

No I'm not kidding. THEY LEFT.

I looked at Jake and Ed and mouthed _WOW_

They seemed to return the sentiment.

Esme had gone down without saying anything because, well don't blame her. What would I say?

So Emm rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and said "It's your turn Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

So Em rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and said "It's your turn Swan."

_Super _ I thought.

"So truth or dare?" Em said back to his usual evil self.

"Is that even a question? I mean, its Swan we're talking 'bout-"Rosalie said but Jake interrupted her with "- her name is Bella bitch."

"-okay, so **Bella** won't have the _guts_ to choose dare" Rosalie completed.

_Did I mention I absolutely loath her? _ I thought

"Well Rose, I was gonna say dare before you **rudely** interrupted me." I pointed out. Fucking blonde bitch. I added in my head. Wow, blonde bitch = BB. Great nickname. I made a mental note to tell Alice, Jake and Ed.

Em, to my utter amazement remained completely silent during our exchange. Well, a bitchy girlfriend meant he was in such situations the whole day, I guess.

"Rose, don't be a bitch to Bells. I like her and she's like my little sister. I don't want her to be like all my other friends." Em whined.

"Like what?" Rosalie challenged.

"Like hate me because of you. You know that everyone is trying HARD to make you feel comfortable but you're not helping. So SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rose remained undeterred and simply huffed. _Bitch._

"So Bella, you have to spend the night at Norris manor." Em said calmly. As if we were discussing the dinner options.

"**Emmet McCarthy Cullen! Are you fucking kidding me? Or are you in-FUCKING-sane? That house is **_**HAUNTED**_ ** you cock sucking son of a bitch!"** that was Ed. Even though he didn't show it, I knew he loved me just like a sister. And I really appreciate it. Because at that particular point of time, I had lost my ability of speech.

However, I didn't want to sound like a pussy so I said "an hour."

"Okay Belly-boo. But make sure to carry your security blanket. I'll go right now and put a sheet of notebook paper with my signature on it in every room to make sure that you don't stay in one place. After you collect all the sheets you can come out. and if you dont, its ok because you know us, we wont judge you if you come screaming for your mommy." Em said grinning cheekily.

"oh sweetheart, the jokes on you. I'll do it and have your fat-ass, bitch." I said confidently. It was actually all a facade. I was anything but confident. But seriously, they don't have to know that.

Let me tell you about Norris manor otherwise I'll sound completely in-fucking-sane. There was this lady, Mrs. Norris who lived there (well, no shit Sherlock). People say that she was a bitch. We all lived in a modest part of the town where we didn't have yards out in front of the house but we actually had a big park in front of out houses. I remember that she used to yell at everyone and she was a lady of rules. Every time a kid did something, she used to yell "I'll get you. Even from my grave."

Well, that's what Em says. Though I think I remember it slightly.

It was 8 already. It was decided that I'll spend the night at Cullens. Jake couldn't come cause he had to go to his mom's tonight. His mom and dad were separated and though Jake pretended that it didn't bother him, we all knew it did.

I was in Edward's room with him and Alice who was gushing bout how she has finally found her soulmate and that she loves him already. I knew I was being a bad friend but I couldn't get the thought of me alone in the witch's house at night. In the dark. Did I mention I'm afraid of the dark? Laugh all you want bitches but we all know that you'd pee your pants too if you were made to go in the haunted manor.

Soon the time came and we sneaked out of the house.

"Not too late the back out Bells. I know you want to." Em said jokingly. Only if he knew how true his words were.

**A/N:**so guys, if you are looking for romance, i'm sorry but not gonna happen. its a story about friendship and ExB will reain friends throughout the story. and thanks to all those who are reading this story. means a lot guys. cheers :D


	4. Chapter 4

"_Not too late the back out Bells. I know you want to." Em said jokingly. Only if he knew how true his words were._

"Shut the fuck up Em." Ed replied curtly.

"Or we could always kick you where your nuts used to be." Emmet said not realising how stupid he sounded.

"I'm a girl Em. I can't do anything which will make me grow a pair of nuts." I reminded him.

"what about a sex-change-" Em tried to reason but was cut off by my ringing cell phone.

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**Love's going to leave me**

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt**

**So sexy it hurts**

**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

**I'm too sexy for my care too sexy for my cae**

**Sexy by far**

"Perfect timing Jake. Em was killing my brain cells by using big words like 'operation'." I said as everyone else snickered and Em pouted. I swear the boy is too cute for his own good.

"_Okay... Well I just wanted to wish you luck for today. Take care Bells and don't let anyone get to you, okay?"_

"Okay Jakey-poo. See you later." I said.

"_You bet your ass I will. Later byotch. Love ya." _

"Right back at ya bitch." I said as we all reached the manor which was right next to Jake's house. I wonder how he sleeps at night, knowing that your just a yard away from where someone died.

The manor was like every cliqued haunted house known to man. An overgrown garden, check. Peeling paint, check. Weird vibe, double check. Ed wrapped his arms around my shoulder when he noticed I was shivering. How I wish I could like Ed in _that_ way. But I guess some things cannot be controlled. But I'm sure he doesn't feel that way. Alice coughed, distracting me from my inner pep talk.

The house had a big window on the side of the house which was right next to Jake's place. It was broken and big enough for me to climb through and enter.

I took the flash light as everyone gave me a chorus of "All the best" and "Kick Em's ass". I gave them a silly "I'll be back before you know it" and climbed towards my impending doom.

**A/N:** I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to make the various incidents which take place into separate chapters. Gimme love people :D

And ExB are not getting together.


	5. Chapter 5

_I took the flash light as everyone gave me a chorus of "All the best" and "Kick Em's ass". I gave them a silly "I'll be back before you know it" and climbed towards my impending doom._

I climbed through the gaping hole in the window which looked like it was broken by a ball or something. However, half the wall was made up of the damn window that's why the hole was big enough for me to climb through. It was almost November and that's why it was very chilly. Mentally thanking Ed for lending me one of his favourite sweatshirts, I took a deep calming breath and told myself that it'll be over before I know it.

I walked in the hallway and reached looked inside the first door to my left. It was a plain room with a black baby grand piano. On the top was a sheet signed _Emmet McCarthy Cullen_. I guess Emmet tends to go overboard sometimes. Next to the sheet were some random words in Em's stupid handwriting written in the dust which had accumulated from the years. When I read them, I was doubling with laughter. He really did go overboard. The message was:

_**Get out of my house, you bitch. Or I swear I will get you and it'll be your last night. ALIVE.**_

'I'll get you' was supposedly Mrs. Norris' favourite line as told to Jacob. Thinking of him made me sad. I really wanted to see him and tell him I'm scared. He would understand. I had known Jake since forever and way before the Cullens. He would always remain my best friend and my protector. When we were six, I-due to my ability to attract accidents-was in the hospital and Jake, being the sweetheart he is, didn't want me to die and he was yelling at the top of his voice that if I die, he will be coming right after me. Will it be too terrible to say that I liked it that he loved me so much?

Next I went to the kitchen which surprisingly had a lit candle on the counter and had the sheet signed by Em next to it. Suddenly the wind started blowing and the paper flew from the counter to the flame of the candle. For a second, it looked as if someone was holding it. But I quickly sent that thought from my brain. The paper burnt to ashes and I called Em.

"What the fuck Em? What did you do to the candle?"

"_I don't know what you talking about bells, what candle?"_ he said.

I waited for him to put the phone on speaker and I then told them the whole story and to my utter shock, Em said _"I didn't put any paper in the kitchen. I told you I kept them in all the ROOMS."_

While talking on the phone, I tend to walk around. So when I reached the site of action, my open jaw hit the floor because there was no candle, and definitely NO ashes.

I snapped the phone shut and then there was a sound. Like creaking. As if someone was walking down the stairs.

It was enough to tell me that I was imagining things. I distinctly remember Jake telling me that the woman was sterile and that's why couldn't have children and that her husband had died in the war. So it wasn't till her corpse started stinking-after she fell in the bathroom and broke her neck- the people noticed. There was no one for her and the mansion was deserted as no one wanted to live where someone had died.


	6. Chapter 6

_It was enough to tell me that I was imagining things. I distinctly remember Jake telling me that the woman was sterile and that's why couldn't have children and that her husband had died in the war. So it wasn't till her corpse started stinking-after she fell in the bathroom and broke her neck- the people noticed. There was no one for her and the mansion was deserted as no one wanted to live where someone had died._

I vaguely remember that it was only noticed that Mrs. Norris was dead when her house started reeking like a mother fucker. Poor bitch, no one deserved that shit.

Pushing such thoughts about _death_ aside, I went to the bed room. I was just so damn glad that the house consisted of just a ground floor which consisted of about 6 rooms in total. I turned around the corner of the hallway and entered the room. It was her bed room I guess. But it didn't look like anybody slept here. Like ever. It just so... organised I guess?

_Creak_

_Creak_

_Creak_

I again heard those god awful sounds. But wait a second, there were no stairs and the floor was solid marble. It's just not possible. Is my mind playing tricks on me? Well sounds like it. Great. Now I'm talking to myself.

My mental rambling was put to a stop because I had new things to worry about. The battery of the flashlight had begun to finish.

As soon as I was about to call Em, I felt someone standing behind me.

Before I could react or scream or think about any self defence techniques, an old cloth dropped on my head. It felt like a blanket and smelled like dog shit and pee served with vinegar (no I don't know what it smells like but it sounds nasty enough). I started panicking and threw the blanket on the floor. The battery of my flashlight had almost died and as I rushed for the door, I placed my hand at the wall for support and found a switch. I prayed to god that it'll work but it didn't. I switched it ON and waited for a few seconds till it finally glowed. Thanking my lucky stars, I fled the scene and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw an old lady. A very _BIG_ old lady who pointed her bony finger towards me and screeched the old lady in a voice which felt oddly familiar "You bitch! You are going to rot in hell for entering my property without my permission."

I decided to forget about it because I was just about the pee my pants. And being the clumsy klutz I am, I fell on my face.

Suddenly, Jacob was right beside me. Cradling my head in his lap with his lips puckered in concentration as he assessed the damage.

"Oh B, what am I going to do with you?" Jacob sighed.

Mom's house my ass. He was the one with the candle, blanket and scary mask.

_The bitch is going to pay._

I closed my eyes as if trying to erase the pain and I counted backwards from 10.

_10,_

_9,_

_8,_

_7,_

_6,_

_5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1. _I thought as my fist connected with his jaw. Please with the satisfying crunch that followed, I looked up happily at Jake's surprise stricken face. Nose was bleeding and I hope it hurt like a _motherfucker._

Jake still had the makeup on his face and the dress. If I wasn't so pissed, I would have laughed.

"_YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" _I screamed.

After yelling a few more obscenities which would make a sailor blush, I finally calmed down.

"Blanket?" I started.

"Me." He said smiling with triumph while admiring his nails to show that he's cool like that. Jerk.

"Candle?" I asked.

"Huh?" he said looking up. "I don't know shit about any candle."

"Shut the fuck fuck up Jake. Did you do the candle thing or not?" I said in an ice-cold voice.

"I swear on my mom, B. I don't know anything about any candle."

I knew Jake was telling the truth 'cause the one thing Jacob Black didn't kid bout was his mom.

_I'm in deep shit._ I thought to myself.


End file.
